A True Demons Awakening
by Tsuki6047
Summary: An evil mamodo is brought back to life. The others need to stop her before it's too late. Rated T for A LOT of character death.
1. Character Chart

_A True Demons Awakening_

**Unimportant, Don't Have To Read**

**Tells Of The Characters That Will Be In This Fanfic**.

**Warning: If You Have Never Seen/Read Zatch Bell, You Should **

**Consider Reading The Information From This Paper**

**Hello thank you for clicking this story :D I am Tsuki6047 and I will be your author. This is not the first chapter I well simply tell you the characters. I will tell you the characters that belong to Raiku, Makoto first, then my OCs. And if you think the ages are off for those of you who have seen/read the Zatch Bell series, it is not, this is one year after Zatch has become king. The reason you will see to numbers next to age is because they are that ld at the beginning then another year goes by. Now time for people :) **

**1) Kiyo Takamine**

**Age: 15-16**

**2) Zatch Bell**

**Age: 7-8**

**3) Dufort **

**Age: Have No Fricken Clue So Lets Just Say 18-19**

**4) Zeno Bell**

**Age: 7-8**

**5) Megumi Ooumi **

**Age: 15-16**

**6) Tia**

**Age: 7-8**

**7) Parko Folgore**

**Age: Not Sure Between 19-25 We'll Go With 25-26**

**8) Kanchome**

**Age: 7-8**

**9) Sunbeam Kafka**

**Age: IDK**

**10) Ponygon**

**Age: IDK **

**My OCs Now :), (I know I worthless when it comes to knowing age ;))**

**11) Natsumi Yoshida**

**Age: 26-27**

**12) Hiroyuki**

**Age: 9-10**

**13) Kazuma Suzuki**

**Age: 30-31**

**Now I'll Give Short Descriptions of Each One, Just Hair, Eyes, and Personality.**

**Kiyo Takamine: Brown Hair and eyes that is a serious, genius boring old stick in the mud**

**Zatch Bell: Bright Yellow Hair, and amber eyes, usually Joyful, and bubbly, unless someone hurts his friends than he's angry**

**Dufort: Light yellow hair and light green eyes. Usually quiet, knows a lot of things because of his **

**answer-talker ability.**

**Zeno Bell: White hair, purple eyes. Used to be evil and wanting to kill Zatch now he's nice but has a dirty mouth.**

**Megumi Ooumi: Brown hair and eyes. Likes Kiyo Takamine (we all know thus) pop star idle that's really nice.**

**Tia: Reddish-pink hair and apparently red eyes. A brat who yells at Zatch for stupid things, but has awesome healing powers (if I liked her I'd give a better explanation, sorry)**

**Parko Folgore: Blonde hair and blue eye. A star in Italy. Into woman very much, and seems to be all about himself, other then his friend Konchome (Folgore is hard to explain)**

**Kanchome: Orange hair and pretty much white eyes. A small mamodo with a duck beak. Slightly gready with candy at first then becomes more willing to share, nice in a funny way.**

**Sunbeam Kafka: Yellow hair, green eyes. IDK about this guy I never really learned much then that he's Ponygon's master.**

**Ponygon: Black eyes, brown fur, (horse) Really nice to everyone but Kiyo whom he is always trying to bite.**

**Natsumi Yoshida: Curly black hair that reaches her shoulders, crystal blue eyes. Scientist who is a really nice person but has an evil goal. gets frustrated with failure.**

**Hiroyuki: White short hair with yellow highlights and amber eyes with dark tints of purple and blue near the pupil. An evil mamodo who despises everything. Looks like Zatch and Zeno because she had their DNA infused with her. (You'll understand when you read the first chapter)**

**Kazuma Suzuki: Brown hair that and emerald green eye, a man who serves the Yoshida family, always happy and nothing can break his spirit.**

**That Is It I Hope You Read The Actual Story Though:)**

**-Zac**


	2. Resurrection

**mer: I do not own Zatch Bell it belongs to Raiku, Makoto, the god of anime. So please don't sue me! Lol I do not own any of the charters but Hiroyuki, Natsumi, Mother and Kazuma. (I do know Hiroyuki is a boy's name)**

**A.N. Hello fans of Zatch bell and those who just want to read, this is my very first Zatch Bell fanfic I do hope you enjoy! Ok Zatch is king in this fanfic, so he's back at the mamodo world working lol;). This is a year after Zatch became king so he's like seven now. Let's get started! **

Natsumi banged her hands on the lab desk angrily, "what might be the problem, madam?" Kazuma questioned standing by her side.

"We got so close again! Every single fricken time we almost resurrect the damn thing, something goes wrong!" she yelled.

"Would you like me to get you a cool washcloth?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, get my mother too."

Kazuma nodded and left the room. When he was gone Natsumi slammed her hands against the table again, "Damn it, damn it, damn it," she growled.

"Please don't bang the tables, if you dent them, you're buying new ones," a light voice echoed through the room.

Natsumi turned and saw her mother standing by the doorway.

"You requested me dear?"

"Yes, the damn thing didn't work again, we go so close this time too," she hissed.

"Calm down, it isn't easy bringing someone back to life, damn near impossible," her mother whispered gently, "don't be surprised if it doesn't work during your lifetime."

"I know, but it's so, so close. The potion that binds it all together is missing one thing and I can't figure out what it is!" she exclaimed stressed.

"Dear, take a breath, you should feel honored you got this far when everyone else in our family never even came close, you're the one who came up with the idea of infusing those boys' DNA with Hiroyuki, you're the one who came so close of making a binder to make it work, and you are the one who will succeed in completing the resurrection," her reassured.

"You're right I can do it, but…" he mother looked up at her concerned, "that means no more breaks, I'll work all day and night until my body falls to the ground from exhaustion, I'll work without eating until I faint from hunger, and I'll find a way to fix my bathroom problem," she bellowed throwing her arms in the sky and turned back to her work.

Her mother sighed, "Dear, you can't deprive your body of its needs, without sleep you mind with start to get confused, without food your body won't have the nutrition it needs to function properly," her mother pointed out, "just be patient and you'll get it."

"Ok," Natsumi said unsurely.

"That's my girl," her mother smiled kissing her on the forehead and walked away.

Natsumi stared at where her mother was standing a moment ago and turned back to her work, "thank you mother," Natsumi whispered.

*****1 Year Later*****

"I DID IT!" Natsumi screeched through the house, running with a small tube in her hands.

Kazuma stared at her and smiled, "success is a wonderful feeling isn't it? Your mother will be very pleased," he commented.

"Yes, I can bring Hiroyuki back to life now," she cheered, "where is my mother?"

"At work," Kazuma replied.

"Well I don't want to wait for her, so if she needs me tell her I'll be in room 6-B ok?"

"As you wish.""Good," she smiled and ran off.

As she approached the room she began to shiver. She had heard great stories about Hiroyuki, her frightening magical powers, she had never believed them though into she saw two children fighting using extraordinary and out of this world techniques.

She walked in the room. The room was empty except for a cold, metal table in the middle that held the clean bones of Hiroyuki. Her mother and her set this room up for when they completed their years of experimenting and research; they called it the resurrection room. She approached the bones trembling, she had only seen them once and they frightened her know that once those bones was a living being. She took a deep breath a deep breath as she arrived to the table. Taking the hair sample of the young children's hair out of her pocket along with the small vile which contained a silver liquid. She set the small hairs gently around where her heart would be. Natsumi took one last deep breath opening the vile; the liquid smelled sweet, it had a wonderful aroma. Natsumi poured the fluid out. She watched as it seeped onto the bones. As the liquid made contact with the thin hair, as faint light appeared. It grew stronger and stronger until it was blinding Natsumi, preventing her from watching. She put her arms over her eyes and shut them tightly. It seemed like hours but eventually Natsumi heard the faint _thud _as something hit the ground. Natsumi turned curiously and saw a pale girl standing on the floor.

The girl seemed about nine or ten. She had white short hair, it sort of flipped out at the back and had a long hair that stuck up bit then fell across her face. There were bright blonde highlights running through the white. Her eyes were a mix of amber, purple, and blue. Her skin was almost snow white, her teeth sharp like a shark, a line dropped from both of her eyes. She stood emotionless. Her body was breathing, it had a heart beat, it had a brain to think, her body was living, but her eyes were still dead. Slowly the girl's eyes started to pull in emotion, at first slight shock, but then was quickly taken over by anger. She seemed oblivious to Natsumi's presence.

"Who brought me out of my slumber," The small girl's voice boomed suddenly, and tension filled the room.

Natsumi looked in shock at the girl's sudden change of character, "me," she whispered.

The girl turned her head towards Natsumi, "You and what might your name be you pathetic creature," the child spat.

"Natsumi," she trembled shrinking back.

"What is your reason for returning me from my peace," the younger girl growled.

"I-I…" she tried to speak.

"Tell me now, if you wish to live human brat," the girl snarled.

"Y-yes, L-lady H-hir-ro-y-yuk," she stuttered in fear.

Suddenly the rage and hatred lessoned a bit, "how do you know my name?" Hiroyuki asked in slight confusion.

"You're someone we have honored for a very long, a friend of my great great grandmother's." Natsumi whispered.

"I had no friends on this planet so you cannot trick me with your useless lies!" Hiroyuki sneered.

"Kiyomi Yoshida!" Natsumi yelled out. Hiroyuki froze staring at her stunned.

"How did you know about her?" she scowled angrily.

"You were her friend, my family past down stories of you for many generations. It was our life long goal to resurrect you," Natsumi explained.

"Why?" Hiroyuki hissed.

"Because we need you power, your help!"

Hiroyuki stared at her, "for what?"

"To teach this world a lesson. It's such a horrible place and my family hates it. We want it in our grip, for them all to bow before our power," Natsumi whispered shaking.

Hiroyuki stared at her, a smirk forming over her lips. She let out a soft chuckle, it started growing louder and louder, evil intertwined with each laugh. "You are the kind of pathetic, hopeless, greedy creatures I love; the ones who get on their hands and knees and be for greatness, glory!" Her evil laughter came to an end, "I can't help you, without my book I'm useless." she growled.

Natsumi's eyes grew wide and reached in her pockets, dragging a light red book out. "This book," she asked nervously.

Hiroyuki looked at her in amazement. "You were so desperate for power…you actually held onto my book. Will now you just ran into another problem. You can't read the f$%en thing!"

"We spent about just as much time studying your book as we spent trying to resurrect you. I don't quite know what I did, but when working on it I trigged something that let me read it."

Hiroyuki gave an evil grin. "This will be fun; I don't care what happens to Earth. Destroying it will be a pleasure!" she said manically,

Natsumi looked at her worriedly. "It's too late to turn back human. If you wish for power, you will let me have my fun first. Going back to the mamodo world will be a damn drag, but I honestly don't care that much." Hiroyuki threatened. Natsumi nodded blankly.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Kiyo walked down the streets with Megumi. Each had a vanilla ice-cream in their hands smiling. Kiyo had invited Suzy, but when he mentioned Megumi, his new girlfriend, she completely flipped.

"I wonder how Tia and the others are," Megumi commented.

"Yeah, hopefully okay. I hope Zatch is doing fine," Kiyo said worriedly. Zatch's playful, bubbly personality doesn't really mix with work. Kiyo and Megumi had discussion about the young mamodos often.

"I know he is, don't worry," Megumi smiled.

They continued walking, commenting on small little things in their life. They arrived to the park and sat down. It always felt nice being here thinking about Zatch and all the others. They sat in silence. A sudden sound of an explosion came from town. Kiyo's eyes became wide.

"What was that?" He yelled.

"I don't know, but we'd better go find out." Megumi shouted.

As they hurried to the town, black fumes engulfed the city; screams of terror overwhelmed could be heard all around. They both turned and saw an old woman who had fallen down. Megumi rushed over and helped the woman to her feet. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. The woman had a stunning red liquid running down her face.

"I-it-t-s a monster, please help," the lady begged.

Megumi and Kiyo led the woman away from the town where the smoke lessoned so she could breath.

"What happened?" Kiyo asked sharply.

The woman looked at him fear cloaked her eyes, "It was a young girl, very little nine or ten. She looked like any other child just with an evil look in her eyes. I didn't expect anything from her, but there was an older woman with her. She read something from a book, and suddenly the little child created an explosion, I-I d-didn-" the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over unconscious.

Megumi turned to Kiyo worriedly, he was clenching his fists.

"A mamodo," Megumi whispered.

"Ye-" another explosion cut him off.

* * *

Zatch sat worriedly. There had been something bothering him all day and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He had a feeling it had something to do with Earth. He was hoping the feeling would leave, but it stuck to him like glue. Maybe confessing to someone would help with the stress it had been putting one him. Zatch turned to Zeno. His brother willingly helped him with the paperwork. He tried to be a better older brother and so far was succeeding. not all forgave him yet, but Zatch knew if he kept it up one day they would.

"Zeno?" His brother looked up to him.

"Yes?"

"I have a strange feeling, about the human world," Zatch said nervously.

Zeno put down his pen and looked at him, "So do I, but there's been a lot of work lately, we're probably letting to much stress get to us," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still…" Zeno sighed looking at his brother. Zatch had been so busy lately. He hadn't been able to play with his friends or anything. He knew how Zatch didn't like having to stay inside, especially when it was a wonderful day out.

"You go outside and get some fresh air, I'll finish up here," Zeno smiled.

"No, it's my job. You're just volunteering," Zatch said glumly.

"I want you to get some of the stress off, just go. We're almost through anyway." Zatch looked at him unsurely, but he nodded and left anyway.

"You will come outside, when you're through right?" Zatch called before exiting the door.

"Yeah!" Zeno called back, his voice held a hint of irratation. Zatch smiled and left.

Even as Zatch got outside, the feeling never left. He knew something was wrong but what…

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked it, but if not this was kinda just introducing the story :) hopefully you'll read the next chapter. I don't really like this one, it's not near as good as it was n my head, ;)**

**-Zac and Chris (Chris is making me put this now that he has his own profile, I don't understand it either)**


	3. Destruction

A.N. For some reason last time it wouldn't fully say disclaimer so I'll try again. Also there is some TiaxZeno maybe TiaxZatch not sure about that one but definitely TiaxZeno… not much and it might be a bit hidden but there is. Also I added Arth/Earth, Kolulu, and Leila. I think those are the only new ones and after I completely finish the story I'll go back and redo the character chart. I didn't know which way to spell Earth/Arth so I used the one from Wikipedia

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zatch Bell, It belongs to the god/goddess of anime Raiku, Makoto! **

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX- LOLZ thank you. :D. By the way, it's not gonna really mention how they got their DNA so I'm just gonna tell you. You know that fight between Zatch and Zeno? Sure you do, will after the battle she searched around the remains and found the little bit of DNA she needed :)**

**Echo Uchiha- 0.0 I had no idea you watch Zatch Bell! Zatch Bell is my life, I love it more than Naruto. ;) LOLZ.**

**Cypris01- Will you're the one who wouldn't stick around and help me finish writing. LOLZ next time stay till we finished ;). **

**To the story!**

* * *

Zatch stood outside with all his friends. At the moment they had all been passing a ball to one another having their own conversations, but Zatch was silent thinking. Unaware it was his turn Tia threw the ball to him and it hit him square in the face.

"Ow," Zatch yelled unprepared. He started rubbing his nose.

"Don't be such a baby, besides you should have been paying attention," Tia growled.

"Yeah, sorry," Zatch apologized grabbing the ball and tossing it to Kanchome.

"Hey Zatch, too high!" Kanchome yelled jumping up in the air.

"Sorry!" Zatch apologized again.

"What's wrong Zatch? You've seemed kinda out of it all day. You barely ever have time to hang out with us anymore and the one day you get a break you're barely even listening to us!" Tia yelled getting an angry mark on her forehead (A.N. hopefully you know what I'm talking about *sweat drop*)

"Just have something on my mind," he replied nervously.

"What?" Tia asked, her voice normal now.

"Nothing important," Zatch said quickly.

"Zatch!" Tia hissed, "If you don't tell me I'll-"

"You'll do what," a strong voice said called. Tia froze turning to a certain white haired momado robotically.

"Nothing Zeno," she assured, her body somewhat trembling. It wasn't quite she was afraid of the young mamodo, just more nervous and afraid to make him dislike her. Zeno soon discovered this and when they were alone he'd say some nasty and inappropriate things to make her blush. It always worked to and she would almost die from embarrassment. He would smirk with his victory than not say much else. Tia occasionally wondered if he meant any of the strange things he said, she would probably die from shock and happiness. She never built up enough courage to ask though.

Zeno gave a smirk than walked over to Zatch. Zatch smiled cheerfully, but Tia could see the hidden fear. "What does he have to worry about," Tia thought to herself confused.

"Are you gonna play with us Zeno?" Zatch asked brightly.

"No, I think I'll just watch," Zeno denied.

"Please?" Zatch begged. Zeno was used to this, politely refusing, but being pressured or forced to join in anyway. Zatch always insisted Zeno needed to have a childhood worth remembering. Zeno always acted as if he hated playing the games, but Zatch could see the secrets deep in his brother's heart. Zeno rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. Even with Zeno playing Zatch had a trouble concentrating; sometimes the white haired twin would nod off from existence too. It was frustrating Tia and everyone else, but soon the uncomfortable feeling spread through all of the mamodo.

"Zatch, what's wrong," Tia dared herself to ask as she threw the big green ball to Kolulu. The little mamodo scarcely caught it as she looked at Zatch nervously. Tension seemed to be flowing off the playground.

"Nothing," Zathch mumbled snapping back into reality. Kululu tossed the ball to Zatch.

"Come on Zatch, just tell us," Kanchome pressed.

"It would probably help you with all the strain," Kolulu added quietly.

Zatch looked at them nervously, "I've just a bit worried about Earth," he admitted.

"Why are you worried about me?" Arth asked sitting off to the side.

"Sorry not you, the human world," Zatch corrected.

"I feel so cared for," Arth mumbled, turning his back to them. Tia looked at Arth annoyed.

"Why have you been worried about the human world," Tia questioned as she threw the ball his way.

"I've had an uncomfortable feeling all day," he replied unsteadily, throwing the ball to Leila who had been silent through their game.

"So have I," the purple-haired mamodo spoke up as she tossed the ball to Tia.

"Me too," Tia admitted looking at them worried.

"Me three," Kanchome frowned.

Kolulu began fiddle with her fingers anxiously. "Me four," she whispered nervously.

They all looked over to Zeno, "Me five," he said strongly, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"I wonder what could be wrong," Tia commented throwing the ball to Zeno. He caught it with ease.

"For all we know nothing. It's just a feeling. Maybe everyone is actually fine," Zeno pointed out tossing the ball back to Zatch. It seemed like the white haired boy was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Maybe," Tia said doubtfully.

"Maybe we can see," Kanchome suggested.

Tia pursed her lips, "okay captain obvious, you tell us how we get there!"

"It was just a suggestion," Kanchome defended.

"A stupid one," Tia growled.

"Better than anything you've come up with so far!" Kanchome glared at her.

"At least I hav-"

"There are some ways we can check one Earth," Zeno broke in. They all turned to him with a curious gleam overwhelming their eyes.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Tia hissed annoyed.

"You didn't ask me sweetheart," he purred innocently. Tia's face grew red and hot as a blush climbed up her cheeks. Zeno smirked as he received the ball from Leila. Tia stared at him threateningly, but Zeno could see her other feelings deep in her red eyes.

"How do we do that?" Kolulu questioned, her pink eyes filled with curiosity.

"At the Pool of Reflection, it just a little square of water that has magic powers. It allows you to watch what happening elsewhere," Zeno explained throwing the ball to Kanchome. (A.N. Last time I checked this is not a real thing in Zatch Bell so as far as I know it's made up)

"Oh yeah I've heard of that!" Leila exclaimed. They all jumped slightly startled from the girl's sudden words.

"Where is it?" Tia asked.

"In one of the castles chambers," He replied.

"Can we go see?" Zatch asked as Kanchome threw the ball to him.

"I guess and hopefully it can give us some peace of mind," Zeno responded.

"Okay, than it's settled, bye guys we'll be back later!" Zatch smiled cheerfully waving to them.

"See ya!" they called as the two boys walked off.

* * *

"What's a mamodo doing here?" Kiyo growled as he dragged another citizen out of the city.

"I have no clue, but they're hurting other people!" Megumi shouted angrily.

"Zatch was supposed to stop the fighting, so why is there a mamodo here after a year he's been gone!" Kiyo yelled over the sound of another explosion.

"Who knows, maybe he had a change of heart!" Megumi exclaimed.

Megumi grabbed another person's arm, blocking the smoke of the explosion with her other arm. Kiyo helped up a little girl around six or seven. The child's eyes were filled with fear; tears were falling freely from her eyes. Kiyo picked her up and ran her out of the smoke. She looked at him thankfully.

"Where's my mommy," she asked worriedly.

"Is this her," Megumi questioned setting down a young woman.

"Mommy!" she shouted, running over to her.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she just needs a bit of rest," Megumi comforted her. The little girl looked up with more tears falling she gave a nod and tended back to her mother.

"So what's your name?" Kiyo asked softly

"Emi," she said nervously.

"So Emi, do you know who did this or what they looked like?" he questioned her.

"Kind of," she said frightened, "it was a girl a little bit older than me. She had white hair with yellow running through it and brownish, not quite brown though, colored eyes with a darker color in the middle. She was wearing a light red shirt that dropped on her shoulders, and the sleeves went down to her elbows. Her pants were light blue denim," she finished, trembling.

"What did they do?"

"They, it looked like they threw fire from their hands, and then they started using lightning." her eyes started welling up with tears again.

"Okay thank you," Kiyo whispered before walking back to Megumi.

"I think we should go home and think out a plan," he concluded.

"I think you're right. We're only human; we definitely can't fight a mamodo without a plan." Megumi panted as she tried to pick up a huge man.

Kiyo ran over to help, "after this we have to leave. We can't save everyone without getting ourselves killed. We'll come back as soon as we figure out what to do."

"Right," she nodded setting the man down and gasping, "wow that man's heavy."

"Thanks guys," the man said looking to them gratefully, "what can I ever do for you in return?"

Kiyo studied the man for a second before answering, "Lose some weight big guy," Kiyo smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Anything!"

* * *

"Do you really think this is right," Natsumi asked holding the book up to her chest. Her eyes were filled with fear as she stared at the town.

"Does it matter if it's right? What had human's ever done that's right? They always make things worse…" Hiroyuki's voice was cold venom. She closed her eyes; a red haired girl appeared in her mind with happy blue eyes, smiling friendly.

"I guess so," Natsumi sighed shaking away the feelings of fear.

She opened the book again, "_Sioses,_" she growled as a little shadow ball appeared in Hiroyuki's hand. It was about the size of a ping-pong ball. She brought her hand to her mouth and gently blew the ball. It raced out of her hand smashing into a tall building. A loud explosion sounded and the entire building collapsed along with the surrounding buildings.

Natsumi looked at it, keeping her eyes calm as her mind was screaming in terror. "If this is her most basic, what are the advanced ones, the stronger ones like? What kind of creepy things can I find in this book? I better stay on her good side; I know if I piss her off I'm done for. I could have used the book as a threat for safety and control, but she doesn't care if I burn it. Even if I do have her book, she could use attacks without it. A simple kick in the gut would kill me. What do I do with a monster that's impossible to control?" she thought to herself. She looked back to Hiroyuki and saw her smiling, a crazy, sadistic, smile. This girl was dangerous and there was nothing Natsumi could do to stop her now.

Hiroyuki turned to her, "let's go, these weaklings are no fun to toy with anymore, let's find another city" she spat walking away.

"Was she always like this?" Natsumi muttered sadly before following.

Zeno and Zatch stared in horror as they watched the two walk away. Zatch turned to face his brother, his eyes held guilt, anger and fear. Zeno looked up two, his eyes matching Zatch's even the fear he couldn't completely keep hidden.

"We…need to go back," Zatch hissed clenching his teech.

"You're right. It was the mamodo who caused this trouble, so we need to fix it," Zeno mumbled standing up.

"How are we going to get back though," Zatch asked anxiously.

"Confront the royal council, explain to them and if they still refuse, we'll do it by force," Zeno declared.

Both of the brothers left the chamber with their teeth clenched and anger engulfing their eyes.

**A.N. Good, bad, awful, excellent? Please review I love them, they make me so happy. :) I'd be jumping up in down in joy if you could oh please. Did this chapter suck to you? I didn't think it did :). Also Sioses is not a real spell; I just didn't want to steal one of Raiku, Makoto's spells. Emi is not a real girl either. Please review and tell me whatcha think of it!**

**-Zac and Chris**


	4. Memories

**Echo Uchiha- Lol I'll update sooner ;) Sorry! Also thank you so much for reading and reviewing all of my stories, I thought being a noob to this sight would give me a hard time finding readers ;). I hope you know just how grateful I am! **

**Sora12212- Yes I will continue! No need to worry all I can say is so sorry for not updating in FOREVER ;) my deepest apology!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for updating so late!**

**Now the STORY (Zeno: Finally… Me: I know…right)**

* * *

Zatch and Zeno walked away from the small pool of water and it's magical powers. Zatch was trembling in anger with each step. Seeing that mamodo clearly angered him. Zeno didn't like seeing his brother so upset but he stayed silent. Eventually he heard the blonde boys footsteps trailing behind. Zeno turned and saw his Zatch standing shaking even worse then before.

"Zatch," Zeno inquired worriedly.

His brother looked up and stared at Zeno, "It the mamodos' fault that the human world is suffering at the moment. It's not right how is there a mamodo there in the first place," Zatch whispered with a quivering voice.

"Yeah," Zeno said softly, "Come on we need to go to the royal council do you want o fix it or complain about it?" Zeno asked gesturing him forward.

"Yeah...you're right" Zatch called attempting to smile.

They came forward and saw the other mamodo children playing quietly with the green ball.

"How is it?" Tia yelled as their figure came into sight.

Zeno's mood was to rotten for him to respond to her, Zatch replied to her, guilt was thick in his voice, "A mamodo is down on Earth…destroying it…" Zatch choked out with rage, his fist clenched together outraged.

"What!" everyone yelled in shock, confusion seeped into their eyes.

"H-how" Kolulu stuttered shocked.

"I don't know, but they can't stay there," Zatch growled.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Tia questioned looking at him suspiciously.

Zeno spoke this time, "Go to the royal council and tell them to let us go to the human world and if they don't we threaten to kick their asses and if they still don't we will kick their asses," he sneered.

"Sounds like a plan," Tia cheered. Kolulu didn't look convinced, the doubt was clear in her eyes.

"I don't think the royal council will be too willing," Kolulu interjected quietly.

"Than we'll have to kick some royal council ass," Zeno snarled. Kolulu backed away frightened, Tia turned to Zeno and frowned at him.

"So I guess we're going," Zatch questioned walking away. Tia turned her attention towards the small mamodo and nodded. Zeno walked after them with Kanchome by his side while Kolulu trailed behind.

"I think I'll stay here for now!" Leila called as they left.

Megumi sat down frustrated her head was in her hands, "there's nothing we can do. We're completely powerless against a mamodo, especially that strong," she whimpered slightly.

Kiyo turned to her sadly, "yeah, but maybe we can try to think of a plan," he forcefully smiled. She turned to him and a small smile formed at her lips.

"Yeah," she whispered.

* * *

"Okay, first of all we already know we can't defeat the mamodo so what we need to focus on is the book owner," Kiyo commented.

"What are we going to do about her," Megumi asked standing up from the soft couch she had been on.

"We can track them down and when we do we can burn their book when they are sleeping," he suggested.

"The mamodo will probably be too alert for that plan," Megumi pointed out glumly.

"We can approach them from behind snatch the book at rip it into pieces right then and there," he tried again.

"She'll probably sense us," Megumi frowned.

"Yeah, the only way to do anything is if we have Zatch and the others."

"so.." Megumi trailed off.

"Eh…um….ah…so…yeah…we're doomed," he smiled nervously.

Megumi sighed, "There has to be a way we can do something."

"Not that I can think of," Kiyo groaned sitting back on the couch.

* * *

Hiroyuki walked silently with Natsumi by her side. The black headed girl was staying silent, in fear of pissing this monster off. Hiroyuki frowned as she stared at Natsumi. She wasn't anything like Kiyomi. This girl was to fidgety, to scared for her own good. Her eyes weren't bright and sweet, but dull and bitter. Hiroyuki turned thoughtfully, thinking of Kiyomi. Kiyomi had been a very pretty young woman, a very kind and gentle one…when Hiroyuki first met her. Kiyomi was one of the only humans who's presence she didn't mind. Unlike Natsumi who she wished would go away, but if she was a piece part of Kiyomi, Hiroyuki would never push her away. They continues walking in silence, Hiroyuki looked around curiously. She vaguely remembered this place. They were walking the a forest to get to another town. Hiroyuki stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered this place now with horror, though she wouldn't show it. Sudden memories began to raced into her head.

Hiroyuki's Point of View (I barely ever do this guys ;) )

_Hello!" I called through the cold night, "is anybody there?" My only response was the howl of the wind._

"_Please somebody help me!" I yelled, I felt a warm liquid dripping down my face, "please! I Don't want to be alone," I screeched into the darkness._

"_I'll always be here," a voice called through the night. I looked up and saw an all to familiar girl. A soft grin was pasted on her face, her hand was help out in front of me. The girls red hair flowed in the wind, her figure seemed ghostly. "Please Ayami, help me!" I begged reaching for her ghostly hand. The figure's grin turned evil and scratched my arm. _

"_Fool, in this battle I am your enemy," she cackled, lunging again. My eyes widened and I screeched. The girls hand barely caressed my face. I looked up trembling and she was gone. Tears clung to my face as I ran, trying to escape the darkness and the loneliness. _

_Rain pattered against my tear stained face, soon it was down pouring, but I couldn't stop running. Just maybe I would be able to outrun this awful feeling of loneliness. I ran until my legs were numb and couldn't carry me any longer, rain griped onto me. My whole body was cold and numb, even if I had ran 2,000 miles, the loneliness would never leave. I fell to the ground, but I couldn't feel it. My legs were bruised and battered, they refused to move from the spot they were. "Maybe I can die out here…" I thought sadly, "only in death, may I be able to escape this feeling. A feeling that is killing my heart, killing me… maybe I should just die," I whispered in a quivering voice, "no one will help me," I said closing my eyes into a deep sleep._

Normal Point of View

"Hiroyuki?" Natsumi whispered worriedly.

She remembered where this path had taken her, It was to a huge house, with crystals, and a big black gate. Windows covered the walls along with yellow paint. There was a huge garden with tulips, daisies, roses, lilacs, lilies, poinsettia, and many others. She remembered the sweet scent that would hang in the air as she would walk by and smell the garden.

"Hiroyuki?" Natsumi asked again. The white headed girl snapped out of her thoughts. The memories spread through her heart like poison, eating at it's fragile edges, torturing her. She looked back to Natsumi, her eyes of hatred had been covered by a mist, leaving her emotions unreadable and her eyes as dead as they were before.

"Natsumi," she whispered coldly.

"Yes?" she trembled, looking into Hiroyuki's dead eyes.

"Kiyomi Yoshida…her house…is it still in your family's possession?" she asked staring at her intently. Natsumi thought she saw a flash of emotion in her eyes.

"N-no, so many bad things happened, they shut it down, no one can enter it," Natsumi explained nervously.

"Take me there," she ordered suddenly loud.

"Y-yes ma'am," Natsumi straightened up leading her to the house.

As they arrived, there was no sweet scent of the flowers to welcome her, no more warm feelings of happiness were left in the mansion. Hiroyuki easily pushed open the huge doors and walked inside.

She walked through the dark houses in silence, turning to examine one thing after another. The burgundy walls of the house were covered with pictures and decorations. Natsumi stood by her silently. Eventually they arrived to a light red room. Hiroyuki walked into the room it's light red walls seemed comforting. Toys spread through out the room and white bed sheet was on the floor. Dust was everywhere they turned. Hiroyuki flipped the light switch. It flickered for a second, then it was out again. She pointed her hand to the wall and an electrical current raised through her hands, she gently zapped it and they lights came to life, blinding Natsumi. As her eyes adjust Natsumi looked around the room now, she had a better view of it. It was mostly neat except for they toys and bed sheet. Hiroyuki walked over to the bed stand and picked up a pictured in a wooden frame. Natsumi came over and looked at it closely.

There was a brown haired girl in it with shining blue eyes, she was on an older woman's shoulders smiling happily with a doll in her hands. The other had black hair and green eyes, her skin was almost as pale as snow. Natsumi stared at it confused, a picture was a picture. There was no meaning to it so why was Hiroyuki staring at it so softly.

Hiroyuki's Point of View (I think this is the main chapter I'll be switching point of views)

I stared at the two girls in the picture, a sudden emotion clouding my eyes as I looked, a deep pain cutting at my heart like a knife. I closed my eyes and more memories came back. Why can't they just stay away.

"_Oh you're awake!" A bright voice yelled as she saw my eyes open. I sat up slowly looking around. _

"_Who are you?" I asked worriedly noticing the black haired figure next to me. I backed up against the wall frightened._

"_Me? I'm Kiyomi! It's a pleasure to meet you," she said quietly, a strange gentleness filled her voice, "who are you?"_

_I stared for a moment before answering, "I'm Hiroyuki," I replied unsurely."What were you doing out in the rain, your mother surly must be worried about you?" Kiyomi asked a crease forming in her forehead._

"_My mother isn't here," I mumbled sadly._

"_What where is she!" Kiyomi questioned confused._

"_She's gone… not here," I whispered again._

"_Do you mean she's up there," Kiyomi asked pointing to the sky. I paused for a second thinking._

"_Yes, I guess she technically is," I murmured slowly._

"_I'm so sorry," Kiyomi whispered patting my back, "well…if you have no one, you can stay here with me," she offered, looking into my eyes. I looked at her slightly shocked, a wide smile spreading across my face._

"_Okay, thank you thank you thank you," I cheered standing up, my legs wobbling from lack of hunger._

"_You're welcome," Kiyomi gently smiled._

The memory began to fade. I opened my eyes and took one more looked at the picture before setting it down.

My eyes now focused on Natsumi. The young girl was looking at other pictures interestedly. Suddenly another memory came.

"_What are you doing," an all to familiar voice asked._

"_Hanging up pictures," I smiled cheerfully. I put up a picture of Kiyomi and I at the park._

"_Oh, hey I was wondering something Hiroyuki," Kiyomi said walking towards me. I turned to her curiously, but said nothing._

"_What's this?" she asked taking out a light red book. My eyes widened in fear as I saw the book in her hands._

"_Where…did…you…get…that," I barely managed to wheeze out._

"_I found it in your bag," Kiyomi muttered turning away guiltily._

"_It's nothing," I slightly screeched running over and grabbing the book._

"_I was curious though, I opened the book and it had this confusing writing…except for one part, it said something like "Sio-" _

"_No!" I screeched before she could finish. Her eyes looked at me with a gleaming curiosity, I knew about Kiyomi's wanting to learn everything, "don't say it, something very bad will happen," I almost cried looking down. Kiyomi's gaze softened and nodded, but the curiosity was easily seen through her eyes. She dropped the subject and turned, continuing to put up more pictures._

"_Thank you…" I whispered before turning to help again._

Normal Point of View

Hiroyuki opened her eyes, they searched the room with somewhat eagerness in them, as if hoping to find someone. Slowly the coldness returned to them, realizing her hopes had been false.

"Lets go," she whispered, with a gentleness in her voice as she turned to Natsumi. Her eyes had softened. The coldness was there, but deeply hidden. Natsumi looked shocked but nodded without arguing. All on their way out of the house, Hiroyuki would stop and stare at something. Once she looked at a silver glittering necklace, a small pendant. Natsumi looked curiously, wondering if she was going to take it. Hiroyuki set it down softly. Walking away from it without another glance. Natsumi observed, confusion in her eyes. She followed behind the mamodo silently.

* * *

**A.N. WOOT! So sorry for not updating in forever, just got into some trouble. Good thing is next chapter is **_**supposed, **_**notice how it's in Italic, **_**supposed**_** to be mainly Zatch and Zeno going to kick ass. Again sorry! Anyway, please read and review!**


	5. The Note

**A.N. okay guys I'm so sorry, but this isn't the next chapter. What I had to say is...I'm not sure what to do with this story ;0... I really don't want to give up because that would be failing but i don't know what to do now. If you could help me with this chapter it would be so so so wonderful. I can't continue the story without Zeno kicking the royal councils ass but I don't know what to do, please help me for the sake of this story! **

**With love,**

**Zac**


End file.
